


Do us both a favor

by animal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal
Summary: He hadn't been expecting her to oppose that much resistance. The force around them bent under the obvious desire she felt for him. Yet the air was as equally thick with hate, and it was plainly showing on her face. No doubt was she furious to want him, even more so not to be able to hide it. He shared the feeling.They would only be free with the death of one of them, and since despite their reciprocated aversion none of them seemed decided to kill the other, he'd take matter in his own hands with a simpler solution.





	Do us both a favor

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so any comment aiming at correcting a problem is welcome especially since I'm posting this in a hurry without taking the time to properly check everything like a decent person (although any comment is welcome really). Also, this is pure porn, dirty talk on the side. And in the middle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading =)

He hadn't been expecting her to put up that much resistance. The force around them bent under the obvious desire she felt for him. Yet the air was as equally thick with hate, and it showed plainly on her face. No doubt was she furious to want him, even more so not to be able to hide it. He shared the feeling.

They would only be free with the death of one of them, and since despite their reciprocated aversion none seemed decided to kill the other, he'd take matter in his own hands with a simpler solution.

Teeth bared and possessed eyes were indicative enough of the horror she felt about wanting the same thing when the bond they shared made them face each other once more. She struggled and kicked, less to keep what was bound to happen from happening than for the luxury to inflict him a few hits that pierced through the force like burns.

He wasn't stupid. Both were perfectly aware of the power she had, and there was no doubt he wouldn't be able to attempt anything if she hadn't complied in some form or another. She was just so little at peace with her own desires -as he was himself with his own- that she couldn't let it happen without manifesting one way or another her loathing.

Before he even touched her the apprehension of what was about to happen left her breath short. He took her first by the arm, shaking her a bit, hissing through his teeth: "Do us both a favor and make it easy, Jedi"

She had sent her hand across his face several times, and when he had had both her wrists in closed hands, she'd spit on his redden cheek for show, because she could.

Eyes closed, he had taken a second to let an undercurrent of rage take him slowly, spread like black ink in the force around them, before fisting her hair to bury her head unceremoniously in the mattress. She'd yelped from surprise, and fear had crossed their bond, almost as acute as her excitment, while she'd tried to watch him  behind her, held down by the hair cheek against the bed, on her stomach before him, bent over the edge, fists clenching and unclenching frenetically in the sheets on both sides of her head.

And that's where he had her now, under him, as he was finally bending to her ear while rolling his hips against her ass for good measure, revealing in the process his erection through the clothes: "Make all the faces you want, it's going to happen" before brutally pulling down her pants between them and slipping without much care his hand between her thighs, still maintaining her against the bed under his full weight when she shuddered at the contact, contempt still written all over her face.

Torso pressed to her back, he was crushing her in the matress, and the deep sound of an incredulous laugh escaped his lips to pass through her, only accompanied by a warm breath against her neck when he explained his amusement:

"Look who's soaking wet... You make a lot of noise but your cunt is saying otherwise."

She could only growl in response, the fingers of her enemy rubbing without expertise her arousal in her folds, drawing from her clenched jaw a constrained moan that got another small laugh out of him.

She started rolling her hips against him, desperate to intensify the pressure, yearning for more contact, growling in frustration under his deliberately restrained touch.

He watched her do so, amused, and let go of her hair. She barely had the time to lift her head up a bit before he put both his hands flat in the middle of her back to push with all his weight to get her panting, out of air, while he rubbed indulgently a few times the buldge of his pants against her swollen folds, the contact of the fabric too rough against her flesh but still drawing a perfectly obscene plaint out of her.

He stopped after only a few frictions to bend again against her, mouth to her ear, panting also when he said:

"Beg me."

She opened her eyes wide, her breathing catching up, uncertain of what she heard, but he went on:

"Beg me to get on with it. I want to hear you wail for my cock", and he ponctuated his word with a roll of his hips that had her whimper again, but she kept silent, and he continued:

" _I'm begging you master, fill me up good with your cock, feed my cunt to the hilt_ ", and he relished in seeing her blush a deep red instantly, her eyes shining, while she seemed to struggle to get enough air to articulate a single word. He only felt encouraged to more lustfulness and brutally slammed his hips against her ass, jolting her whole before commanding her again:

"Say it. _I beg you master, fuck me good like the bitch I am_ , say it !"

A choked sound stiffled by the sheets from the young woman inspired him to bring down hard his hand against her ass and she yelled, picking her head up, out of breath, puffs cutting her words when she finally said barely above a whisper:

"Please... fuck me."

He tightened his fist in her hair, pulling her against him, baring her throat while she whined again from surprise and pain. He hissed through his teeth, maintaining her waist against the bed:

"You can do better Jedi. I didn't hear anything. _I beg you master_ ", he said once more slowly, articulating every syllable, pausing for a second, tasting the obscenity of the word to come before taking his time to enunciate it clearly in her ear:

 

" _Stuff me up good with you cock. Ruin me_."

 

She growled and swallowed hard, trying her best to put her pride aside when she spoke a bit louder:

 

"Fill me up good, I beg you..."

 

"I beg you who ?"

 

She pinched her lips, blowing through her nose, her patience to a limit, frustrated, almost shouting when she responded:

 

"I beg you, _master_ !"

 

He chuckled at her irritation, putting her back down roughly and getting a shriek out of her, while he unfastened his pant with his other hand, commenting low:

 

"There there... of course, i'll give you what you want. My pleasure."

 

He slid the head of his cock against her folds a few times, and felt her stiffen with anticipation, holding her breath, before she let out a strangled sound when he proceeded to push in with a calculated slowness in her flesh, taking his time all the while not interrupting his progress, growling in turn under the impossible pressure.

She dropped an almost scandalised squawk before being cut short, mouth wide open without a sound when he finished making way inside her to the brim, holding her in place by fisting her top.

 

" _Holy fuck_ ", she heard him spit behind her.

 

He gave a few experimental thrusts, drawing from her moans she tried to stiffle in the sheets. He reajusted, pulling her hips good against him, and she whimpered then shouted despite herself when he started to unceremoniously charge, the room suddenly filled with the resounding and perveted noise of their flesh clapping together.

He slowled his ministration, puffing, cursing, and she groaned, her face red, grateful for the break before he pulled her to him by the hair once more, whispering, smiling in her neck:

 

"What do we say, Jedi ?"

 

She pursed her lips, and it only amused him. He slammed his hips hard to get her to yelp, before sending them lazily against her, and she couldn't keep a traitorous moan of pleasure to escape her.

 

" _Thank you master. Thank you for this delicious cock_ ", he instructed against her ear.

 

He didn't wait to slap her ass hard, and she squeaked, before saying low through clenched teeth:

 

"...Thank you master for this delicious cock."

 

" _You're welcome_ ", he said, before attacking her without delay with a renewed violence, rocking her whole body without care, restraining her more or less by the arms. She clenched her fists, feet sliding on the groung, struggling for support.

He threw her back against the bed, momentarily out of her, then crushed her head in the mattress with one hand, slidding the other one around her waist to find her clit and roll it under his fingers. A shameful drawn out moan fell from her lips when he sank back in her slowly, then charged again, still rubbing with zeal the bud he had at the tip of his fingers.

 

Her orgasm split her whole body, and shattered the force around them, dragging him along with her, his cock assaulted with spasms that made it impossible for him to last longer. She went boneless, like water under him, and he let himself fall on her, crushing her for a moment, breathless, empty, feeling her trying to catch her breath herself against him.

 

He took her by the waist, lifted her up, and threw her on the bed so she could lay there, joining her right away, spent.

 

Her eyes were unfocused on the ceiling, face unreadable with half-shut eye-lids, and he soon felt cold waves in the force roll off of her still warm body.

 

He swallowed hard, bitter, before approaching an hesitating, almost trembling hand to the face of his enemy to delicatly put aside a few strands of hair pastered with sweat on her forehead.

She glanced at him with a barely lifted eyebrow, but he chose not to pay attention, and went to carefully stroke her cheek. She shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face, as if unable to face his tenderness, which did nothing to keep him from carrying on, and he rolled on his side to her.

 

The bed sinked a bit with his movements. She opened her eyes to see him leant above her, looking for something on her face, as if he didn't know how to do it, where to start, before bringing his lips against hers. She stiffened under his touch for a moment, then let herself melt against him when he gently stroke her tongue with his, wetting her lips lovingly, pulling with care her body to him, only to bury his face in her neck as if to find there the confort to his own violence.

She shut her eyes again, finally ready to lay in his affection the way she didn't hesitate to bask in his hate.


End file.
